InSanity
by A1995C
Summary: (AU) Having just left an institution for enduring a nervous breakdown, Jackie Burkhart looks for peace in the countryside of New Jersey for a restful recuperation that could result in complete recovery. Along with her boyfriend, Eric Forman, and their friend ,Steven Hyde, Jackie soon finds herself succumbing to despite, especially when she meets a mystic woman in their new home.
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter One

The sunrise was paradisiacal; white birds squawking against the deep sherbert orange sky blended into a subtle salmon pink, contrary to the glistening ruby water it reflected upon with a hovering mist and the dark trees ahead spookily waving with sharp leaves. Jackie buried her wet face in her stained hands there in the canoe in her night-gown, smearing the red splattered dots to irregular abstract shapes, registering what she had just done; and for what reason. She thought to herself as the canoe rocked her like a mother would a baby, pacifying with the wind whooshing all over while _they, _whatever they were, watched her from land:

_"I sit here and I can't believe that it happened. But I have to believe it. Nightmares or dreams? Madness or sanity; I don't know which is which."_

* * *

July 6, 1979

"Eric, Eric, Eric, stop right here," Jackie slapped the window ecstatically from the brown carpeted trunk of the Vista Cruiser then opened her floral patterned suitcase to retrieve wax paper once he pulled along the curb. She crawled up to the back of his seat, pulling up her white spaghetti strapped top and raked her feathered hair with her fingers before giving him a kiss on the cheek and popping the trunk, swinging her legs out hastily till her flip-flops were placed safely on the asphalt.

Hyde opened the passenger door with Eric mirroring his action until they both were leaning against the olive Vista Cruiser with their arms crossed against their chests, watching Jackie run up the steep hill. "The _cemetery," _Hyde scoffed with one side of his lip curled, indigo eyes pinched at the corners. "Why the _cemetery?"_

"She's taken a liking to paying respects to those rested by documenting their tombstones. The etches are pretty deep if I may say so myself," Eric wiggled his dark eyebrows mischievously then adjusted his blue tucked in shirt shortly after.

Hyde couldn't wrap his head around it, why Jackie of all people found that process exciting. "Don't you—ha, look," he rested his arm on Eric's shoulder, "Jackie just tripped. Now she's trying to play it off," he pointed with a chuckle until Eric elbowed him in the rib. "Don't you think that's a creepy thing to do for a former Point Place cheerleader?"

"Creepy? I'll tell you what's creepy; _you_ not wearing sunglasses for a change," Eric wagged his finger while shaking his head animatedly, instigating a smirk across Hyde's stubbled face. "Whether your reasoning is because it was a New Years resolution or because you just _grew_ up out of the blue, I support you—well not before I picked on you but...I do _now, _don't I?" His curly-haired friend pulled his black grungy shirt up, exposing his happy trail to wipe sweat from his forehead then nodded when the weak cotton fell down with the breeze. "Okay. So I'm supporting _her _too no matter how bizarre it may be. I'd much rather her skip through a cemetery, gliding her hand across dirty graves than hallucinate or hurt herself. If that's what she enjoys then let it be," he leaned back against his vehicle and crossed his arms. "If it'll keep her mind occupied for the time being, I'm happy. My baby could use a break."

"Don't worry, man, the farm will be a great place for her to mentally cleanse herself of all evil. That apartment in New York was beginning to scare me too," Hyde admitted.

Jackie touched every single tombstone, scouting out a particular one that stood out differently than all the others. She closed her eyes for a moment, supporting herself with the tablets while trudging through the tall blades of grass in open-toed shoes and inhaled the air, misty from the lake and piney from the trees as the gust threatened to rip the paper from her hands. The sky was dull, a grayish-blue and the white clouds milky for it was falling well into the night at six-thirty; but every now and then, the bright sun would grace the trio with its presence, turning on and off like a light switch peeking through the branches of a tree.

_"For the first time in months, I'm free. Forget the doctors. Forget that place,"_ Jackie thought. _"I'm okay now. We'll start over." _She opened her eyes once the inside of her eyelids colored orange from the brightness of the sun then squatted to read the grave her conscience told her to choose. It was about a slave who fought for his freedom; perfect, Eric would love this one.

"Come on, Jackie, before the car ferry closes," Eric called with his hands cupped around his mouth.

"I'm coming, just give me a second," she responded while placing the wax paper against the headstone and rubbing it in, the dirt serving as ink. She licked her lips while peeling it off carefully then when she stood to examine it, she saw a blonde girl in a simple cream tattered dress and what appeared to be a scarf around her neck off in the distance, standing with her arms far from her hips and a look of worry upon her pretty rectangular face. Jackie turned towards Eric and Hyde, only a croak escaping her throat as she came to grips that they wouldn't see the fragment of her possible imagination. When she turned back ahead, the girl was gone, leaving goosebumps on her beach skin and closure that she was indeed not real; then the voices came in an indecipherable frenzy, whispering Jackie's name over and over again. "Jacqueline, now, babe! The house? _Our _house," Eric added teasingly. "Look, now she's running," he laughed as he opened his car door without the slightest idea what she saw.

Hyde rubbed Eric's shoulder before he could duck into the vehicle with a look of perplexity, hoping it was an appropriate time to ask, "Do _you_ think moving here will help her, man?"

"I don't see why not," he shrugged and relaxed his weight against the door. "I mean, the city can play a big part in one's state of mind; there isn't any stressful New York traffic here too so this place ought to calm her down. We're in the countryside of Jersey, beautiful, peaceful New Jersey. It's a fresh start and..._God_ I sure hope it helps."

* * *

_"Don't tell them, act normal," _Jackie warned herself while sitting fairly silent in the back along with all the luggage as she, Hyde and Eric listened to the seagulls laugh and the waves clash violently as they were transported smoothly to their designated dock, the mist slightly spraying them once Eric rolled all the windows down.

He looked in the rear-view mirror and stared at his partner who seemed worried and confused, hugging her knees. "Jackie, you're awfully quiet back there. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh, yes," she snapped out of her frightened trance of wondering if it was happening again. "Isn't it neat we have to take a car ferry to our home," she squealed, massaging his shoulders then wrapped her arms lightly around his neck, pressing her cheek against his and topping it off with a kiss. Hyde rolled his eyes and scoffed at her remark which made her ask for validation, "Isn't it Hyde?"

"Sure. If we're ever in trouble, we can just paddle our way back. Where is the car that runs on water when you need it, man?"

An old olive-toned, bald ferryman dressed in a green uniform who resembled a bird through his features as well as how he peered noisily through their windows circled around the Cruiser until he was in Eric's window, resting his arms on the door frame. "What have you got under the blanket," the old man asked in a gargley light voice and beady black eyes that made the brown age spots and wrinkles prominent.

"His mother-in-law," Hyde quipped with a serious face which made the old man's jaw drop a tad, believing the trouble maker.

The old man looked at Jackie, who giggled with her hand covering her mouth and one arm still around Eric's neck. "Oh you're just lying," he chuckled along with the gang once they could no longer contain their laughter from his devastated reaction.

"It's just luggage," Jackie confirmed by peeling the cover off a bit. "See?"

The old man nodded with a slight smile then turned his attention back to Eric. "Where are you folks goin'?"

"The other side of Dolore," Eric answered, squinting his eyes from the egg yolk sun. "There's a farm on Novello road called the old Pinciotti Place, are you familiar?"

The man hesitated, glancing at them one by one while swishing his jaw from side to side as he touched a white bandage on his neck which made them all exchange looks with furrowed brows. "Yes I do," he finally responded reluctantly. "You'll all be on the other side very soon."


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Two

Approaching their destination rather quickly, passing homes that showed no sign of residency and not a sign of a car on any road but theirs, Jackie glanced at a green rectangular sign above the red stop sign that read Novello road right next to an aged store called Devoe Paints where many old men stood on the porch, glaring at the young adults in disgust with either bandages on their arms, necks, or faces. "Look at what they're driving," Hyde overheard one of them say while their windows were still down. "Damn Hippies."

"It's better than a T-Model Ford, you old farts," Hyde shouted before Eric sped off, leaving a trail of smoke in their coughing faces. "I say we trench their yards."

"Weren't _they_ a welcoming committee," Eric said sarcastically while driving on a dusty road about eleven minutes away from their residency. "Damn it, what's so wrong with my mode of transportation? Oh, nevermind, I get it. What better to do than trash talk newbies in a ghost town like this? They're all just a bunch of crabby war veterans and sadly, Red would fit _right_ in."

Jackie chewed the inside of her cheek, thinking over something she noticed that compared to her latest delusion. "Sugar, did you see they all had bandages? Am I the only one that finds that incredibly weir—?"

"Didn't _Sugar_ say they were war veterans, _baby," _Hyde teased. "I can't take the stupid exchange of pet names between you two any longer. She Jackie, he Eric," he introduced them in a caveman voice. "Great, now I'm craving Sugarbabies."

_"Uh-oh. Someone_ needs a girlfriend and I'm afraid they don't have any here," Eric sang in a teasing tone. "This town _is_ pretty dead; all I see are chains of electrical poles, tall grass and wheat fields. I'm sorry Jackie but it looks like you'll have to drive a good hour before you see a mall and it may not be at all what you expected."

Jackie smacked her lips in disappointment then realized she had bigger problems than polyester. "Eh, it's okay. I just want to start over."

* * *

Eric pulled onto the dirt driveway and parked the car, pulling his keys out of the ignition as his girl and best friend hoped out of the vehicle to explore. "Oh my Gosh, it's _beautiful,"_ Jackie exclaimed. The sided white two-story house had a porch, black screen doors, a garden with all kinds of vegetables in the back, an apple orchard as well as a lake. This was where they could have children and potentially raise them all their lives. She imagined fixing a pitcher of lemonade or ice tea and setting it on a porch table with a fan spinning above, hanging clothes to dry on a line with clothes pins and watching fireflies at night. There were the most friendliest bugs around from butterflies of all kinds to the red juicy lady bug that landed on her shoulder, proving there was something exciting on this side of Jersey. Eric placed a key in her hand and balled it closed to a fist as she planted a kiss on his lips. She began to run to the entrance further down but turned around once she realized they would expect her to unload their belongings. "Hyde, the-sheets-for-the-beds-are-at-the-front-okay-bye, " she slapped him on the back then ran approximately twelve feet away from them.

Her mouth opened slightly when a figure unintentionally hiding behind one of the wooden posts and top rail concealed by a bush could be seen rocking back and forth on the porch rocking chair adjacent to the red front door. She glanced at Hyde and Eric unpacking then again, once she looked back, it was gone. When the voices started she shut her eyes tightly and plugged her ears in an effort to drown the visual and vocal hallucinations. _"Jackie, why have you come here," _one of them asked which made sense since she thought this isolated place would help her fully recover. Once they died down, she opened her eyes and mustered enough courage to walk toward and up the stairs but she hesitated to open the door, watching the rocking chair proceed to squeak. She pushed the door, listening to it croak while peaking around the corner until a sudden, "Did you unlock it," frightened her as Eric and Hyde walked up carrying boxes.

Hyde asked rudely as she looked at them stupidly, "What the hell is wrong with you, midget?"

_"Don't tell them. They won't believe you," _Jackie warned herself. "N-nothing, asshole," she snapped following a shrug.

"Well let's go then," he shooed her like he would a bothersome fly, "before Forman's arms give out."

Eric smacked his lips and hiked the box up with his knee to keep it from slipping. "Damn you, Hyde." Feeling more comfortable with the men behind her, Jackie opened the door quickly taking in the wood floors, warm-colored floral wallpaper, and the house basically furnished to her standards; then she looked at the stairs ahead of her. Eric set the box down on the floor then flicked the light on with his index finger. "So, do you like it, babe?" Jackie didn't answer; instead she looked fixedly upon the top of the stairs. He followed her gaze and there he saw the bottom of a pair of bell bottoms and burgundy clogs that suddenly turned and made a run for the right. Eric pinched her arm and murmured, "It's okay, Jackie we saw it too. Come on Hyde, there's someone upstairs!" They all ran up the green carpeted steps, Eric with a yellow bat in his hand, walking through the darkness on the second floor that was lit merely by the light down below. "Stay here," he ordered Jackie before disappearing to another room.

"I _really_ did _see_ something," she exclaimed like a little kid, biting her lower lip and clapping. "I know I ought to be scared but, boy am I relieved." Jackie, for a reason unknown, took a different route, walking through a hall to her left. When she peered through an open door that led to what could possibly be the attic, a sudden figure pushed Jackie out the way, causing her to scream and Eric and Hyde running with the intentions of inflicting harm upon whatever scared Jackie.

Hyde quickly flicked a light on and yelled, "No, it's a girl," before Eric came down with the bat on her head. The girl fell in Hyde's arms panting. Her skin was the color of milk, cheeks blushed slightly shiny with sweat and light pink lips. The way the light shone on her straight parted hair made it seem more fiery than it actually was with arched faint eyebrows to match, making her blue frightened eyes pop; especially with the sky blue shirt and green flannel jacket she wore. "What are you doing here," Hyde shook her. "Sorry to frighten you but you sure scared the shit out of us."

"Well who the hell are _you,_ you dillhole," she sassed in a deep gravely voice, almost too deep to take a liking to.

Eric contorted his lips as if he were going to say '_what' _then furrowed his brows, gazing at the ceiling while brushing his chin. "Either we have come to defecate on the staircase and write 'Death to Pigs' in blood on the walls or maybe, just _maybe,_ we are here on the count of WE ARE THE NEW _OWNERS!"_

"Oh," she removed herself from Hyde's arms while watching Jackie walk towards Eric to calm him down. "I thought this place was abandoned so I just...kind of moved in. I'm sorry," she looked at Jackie, making direct eye contact, "but you scared me just as much as I scared you when I saw you standing in front of the house. I guess I'll...go get my things."

Eric shrugged and rolled his eyes as she headed for her room then murmured, "Come on, Hyde let's get the rest of the stuff out of the car." Hyde remained with his feet planted, watching the exotic beauty's 5'10 body strut down the hall. All it took was one scream of, "Hyde," to snap him out of it and he ran downstairs to assist with the unpacking.

Jackie followed the woman and stood in the doorway, watching her pack flannel, vests and such into a gray suitcase. Not getting to explore the inside of the house thoroughly, she saw it as an opportunity to look around, noticing it was beautifully decorated with all the right colors and groovy orange and green swag lamps; a tropical feel. Trying to create friendly conversation to make the woman feel more comfortable, she asked, "Is this your room?"

"Yes," the woman answered then corrected herself quickly while removing clothes from a drawer, "I mean no."

Jackie felt bad. The woman must've felt embarrassed and now they were kicking her out to God knows where. "Where are you going to, exactly, and who is going to take you?"

"I don't know and I don't know," she shrugged following a sigh. "I really don't know. I don't care where I go anyway. It's nothing new. I've been moving all my life." She locked her suitcase then threw a parka over her broad shoulder and looked at Jackie who stood in the doorway blocking her exit, looking concerned. "Do _you_ care?"

"Yeah, now that I've spoken to you and see you aren't a bitch. I think maybe you and I would've probably been great friends in high school had we known each other. Say, would you like to stay with us for a night so we can drive you to town in the morning? I'm cooking dinner," Jackie suggested with a ring to her voice that was irresistable.

The woman smiled with huge white teeth, chuckling lightly to herself. "God, I'd _love_ to; thank you!"

"No problem. I'm Jackie by the way," the petite pixie smirked, rocking on her heels.

The foxy red-head's eyes went narrow, almost seductively as she greeted, "Hi, I'm Marie."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**A/N: **This is an AU story. Thanks Nannygirl.

**InSanity**

Chapter Three

Marie fit in just well sitting at the white round kitchen table, laughing along with Jackie, Eric and Hyde as they sipped wine and cut through their well done steaks; all except Marie who preferred hers rare. Jackie examined the kitchen as she bounced her knee chewing the thickness, looking over the wood-paneled walls, the cupboards that held her colorful dishes and the small window before the sink with short curtains less than halfway over it. Everything that was there, from the fruit bowl to the cherry wall phone, the candy and cookies in mason jars to the flower swag kitchen light made her feel like this was a place to call her own; all except a portrait of a baby hanging on the wall down yonder.

"Did you add any finishing touches to the house, Marie," Jackie asked after swallowing her meal.

Marie didn't have a problem talking with her mouth full with a little bit of steak blood threatening to leak from the corner of her mouth, making Eric sick. "No, I just came a day or two ago which would explain the reason why I didn't see a for sale sign. These different colored kitchen chairs are really comfortable and cool, by the way. They actually compliment everyone. Like Hyde, he's totally blue, you know, laid back. Orange matches me because of my hair, green looks great against the color of Eric's skin, eyes, and he seems like he loves the outdoors, and Jackie is red because she's the apple of everyone's eye."

"Oh, stop it," Jackie fanned herself, flattered.

Hyde scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Yes, stop. Don't make her head to big."

Marie pushed her steak around with her fork before talking with food in her cheek. "Really though, I must say you did a neat job, you know, with the furniture and all," she added before wiping her mouth with the back of her big hand rather than using a napkin.

"Thanks," Eric took credit.

Jackie glanced at Hyde who didn't have an issue with Marie's unlady-like manners. Herself and Eric always knew he went for the laid back tomboy who could keep up with the guys and needless to say, he met his match. "So what brought you to a town like this? You look like you belong in San Francisco," Hyde said, wanting to get to know her better.

Marie picked up her guitar from the linoleum floor and set it in her lap. "Thanks and I don't know to be quite honest. Even though this town is pretty dead, I don't care. Everywhere is home. Then again I've always had that kind of attitude towards things."

Jackie leaned into the table with interest. "Have you _ever_ had a place to call home?"

"Well," Marie looked around the kitchen, "yes. But uh, I haven't gotten the chance to return...at least the way I was before and to the people I love. It's a shame," she folded her lips inwardly. "Everyone you love has to leave sometime though, right?" Hyde nodded, a little drool threatening to seep out of his slightly parted mouth. He'd agree with anything she had to say. "I wish they'd all just stay, you know," she asked before she started playing around with the guitar strings and hummed along with the sound.

"Nice," Hyde raised his brows, impressed she could play well.

Marie smiled at him then asked Jackie while still strumming with nimble fingers, "Do you play an instrument? You look like a harp player; you've got an angelic look to 'ya."

"Nope," Eric answered for her. "But she is one _hell _of a clog dancer."

"Stay forever, my love...my love," Marie sang, making up lyrics as she went on. "We're together, my love, my love. Leave the world you know...about...and stay with me, my love." Jackie found it odd she was looking at her dead in the eye with deep intriguing blues Jackie couldn't seem to look away from as awkward as it was. Everything seemed to drown out and her voice began to sound like an echo, almost hypnotizing as Jackie grew more and more zoned out. "Stay forever, my love, my love. We're together my love, my love."

Marie's voice dimmed and slowed down before Jackie began to hear the voices but this time, a deep females voice similar to Marie's that whispered, _"I like you."_ Jackie shook out of her trance and decided to distract herself by picking up their plates to put in the sink. She lifted Marie's plate, swishing red liquid around in it from her rare steak and garlic cloves on the side. _"It's blood, Jackie, it's blood...blood...blood...blood."_

"Leave the world you know about and stay with me, my love," Marie concluded.

Jackie snapped out of it and clapped along with Eric and Hyde loudly, avoiding negative attention. "That was nice."

"Hey, Marie, it would be great if you could teach Hyde how to play," Eric teased, noticing Hyde was falling in love with each word she said or sang. "Can you believe a hard ass looking guy like him wants to fertilize the apples? What are you doing with your life, my friend?"

Hyde kicked Eric from under the table. "Says the guy that was going to fend off what could've been a perpetrator with a wiffle-ball bat. What a nut."

Jackie stood up and argued, grabbing the bottle of wine, _"I'm_ the nut. Now, how about we all go warm up next to the fireplace and get to know each other better?"

* * *

"Damn, I wish we had pot. Uh, so how long have you been here, in this town," Hyde asked where they all sat on the orange carpet in a circle with the fire serving as a light, making the living room feel just as cozy as it looked with funky wallpaper, groovy seating, and far out decoration.

Marie chuckled at the question with a roll to her eyes. _"Ages. Ages, _I tell 'ya."

"True," Jackie asked to make sure Marie was being honest who responded with a persuasive nod. "You sure made it seem like you were a hippie. Well did you ever get _lonely_ in this boring town?"

"Not _exactly," _she squinted at Jackie with her deep blue eyes again, almost as if she were reading her mind. "Sometimes...I hear voices; that keeps me company." Jackie's eyebrows furrowed and Eric and Hyde quickly glanced at her. Was Marie the same? "You know, like whenever I'm by myself in peace and quiet, I often let my imagination go, listen to the stillness, and watch it get dark; then the shadows come to life. You know what I mean? Have you ever had anything like that happen to you?"

Eric sighed, not comfortable with the subject. "Yes," Jackie nodded. "Like, I used to have reoccurring dreams about my deceased grandmother whom I was really close too. She was so far away from me in my dreams, we would just stand miles apart from each other and I just didn't understand why. Finally when I had enough, I woke up and I asked, 'What does it mean? What do you want?' And my grandma answered, 'Let me go, Jackie. You must learn to let me go.' See, I was awake and I heard her say that."

"Or maybe it was me asking you to let go of my trouser snake," Eric wise-cracked before Jackie whined and covered her face ashamed. "What? It's true, don't be embarrassed."

Marie smiled at Jackie, a little mischievously. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's have a séance, you guys." Eric shook his head from left to right with his eyes wide open comically. "Why not? Don't you believe in spirits? Nothing is ever _completely_ dead."

"Disco is," Hyde disagreed. "Disco is _so _dead. Look, this guy is afraid of balls and spiders and his little girlfriend here pees at the sight of a _clown_. They're squares," he shrugged. "But I'm in."

"Cool," Marie slapped his hand. "Come on you two," she pressured Eric and Jackie who exchanged a glance before joining sweaty palms.


	4. Chapter 4

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Four

"Alright, everyone quiet," Marie hushed them, looking up at the popcorn ceiling while shaking her fiery hair until it was behind her shoulders. "I'm calling on all the spirits of everyone who has ever died in this house. If you are here, give us a sign, _any_ sign. Here you are welcome with open arms. All the dead, come to us." With that following line, everyone shut their eyes expecting something to happen but when nothing transpired, Marie concluded while giggling to herself, "Well, I guess the calling won't work for me. You,"_ s_he mouthed while nodding at Jackie once, urging her to try.

Jackie shot a glance at Eric with scared orange gleaming eyes from the near fireplace before she looked back at the snickering woman and asked, _"Me?_ Oh, no I can't. I'm not cut out for something like that, I mean _look_ at this face of innocence."

"Yes you can," Marie whispered favorably, her face reflecting the blaze on her right cheek. She appeared fairly wicked in the dim lighting along with the crackling of the flames, setting a spine-chilling mood for the ungodly session. "Call them."

The cowardly lioness licked her strawberry lips nervously then swallowed, squeezing Eric's stroking hand tighter as she stammered, "I—I'm...calling on all the spirits of everyone who has ever died in this house. Give us a sign." When their requests remained unanswered yet again after five seconds, she encouraged, "Give us a sign."

_"I'm here, Jackie," _the most prominent voice rustled in what sounded like a heavy wind as the direction it came from guided the frightened brunette's attention to that sepia baby picture hanging on the living room wall. _"Jackie, I'm here."_

* * *

Audio of the Séance

"A toast to my _beautiful_ bride, Donna, and to _all_ the Pinciotti's." The clapping and clicking of champagne glasses rang loudly and then the chiming of wedding bells sounded with the addition of birds singing, indicating it was a gorgeous day in the springtime.

"Hey, my baby girl Donna can't swim," a strong New York Italian accent warned with incredible emphasis, "so don't take any photos near the lake, capisci?"

Bubbling of the surface of what could only be water came with irregular, frantic splashes without clarity that anyone was present during the incident. "Donna," a whimpering man whispered, possibly her husband, "_my_ Donna."

* * *

A sudden calm fell over the entire room, nothing but the sound of a grandfather clock ticking along with the beat of Jackie's heart. Hyde laughed disappointed, letting go of his arch nemesis' hand but still holding his amore's. "We had a séance and nobody came. _Boy,_ was I looking forward to meeting Norman Bates' mother."

"Wait, you guys didn't hear anything," Jackie almost squealed with an overwrought expression. "But I heard it so _vividly_ inside my _head—._ Did _you _hear it, Marie," she asked desperately yet didn't receive a response other than a slight smirk from the strange broad, denying her of validation when she needed it the most. _"Well, _did _you?"_

Eric sighed as he rose from the floor, assuming his partner's big imagination deceived her or she was just tired after their long day of travel and unpacking; being overwhelmed from moving into another house could've contributed to it too. "There's nothing like house-warming by contacting the dead through an agency of a medium but," he glanced at his girlfriend, "I want to go to bed before they whip out a Ouija board, baby. Let's go," he grabbed her hand, making her follow him.

"Good night, kids," Hyde teased them as they walked up the stairs, secretly cheering inside that they left him alone with Marie.

* * *

After showering together, brushing their teeth and getting dressed in comfortable sleepwear, Jackie read the wax paper epitaph to Eric that was now hanging on the velvet yellow vintage flock wall to the right of their cozy bed. He had to admit, it was beautiful how the slave, Venture Smith, son of a king, bought his freedom to lead a new life until his seventy-seventh year.

Venture was sort of similar to Jackie, how she was the daughter of the most prettiest woman in Point Place then suddenly succumbed and was held prisoner in her own mind. She bought her freedom and fled to the countryside where there would be, hopefully, less triggers or influences. But there was a worry deep down inside within Eric; is this place making her worse?

So far, the only thing that concerned him was the séance where she could've sworn she heard dialogue. Maybe this old house was having an effect on her or maybe Marie was a bad influence on Jackie's healing; after all, she was the one that suggested the calling. All he wanted was for her to be normal again, not have to ask if what she see's is real or not. He loved her, and wanted her to know just how much after she read the date of Venture's sunrise and sunset. "Hey, why talk about death," Eric uttered as he pulled her body on top of him, her pale blue satin nightie hiked up to the very top of her thighs, "when we can practice creating a life?"

Jackie gasped then her mouth broke into a smile as she squealed gleefully, placing her hands on his bare chest. _"You_...want to have a baby with _me?"_

He nodded before unexpectedly reversing their positions. "I love you so much that I want to swell your belly with not only me, but _us. _You saying how you feel like we are the same person all the time just isn't enough for me. Let's use ourselves to be as one tonight."

* * *

"Your friend, Jackie...seems like she's in denial of something. I don't mean to be nosey—."

Hyde shook his head from left to right and assured, "No, you're okay. See, Jackie was _away_ for six months and was released a couple of weeks ago so...yeah," he bit his lip at Marie who smiled at him flirtatiously during his entire explanation. With the romantic fire still burning where they sat in the dark on the living room floor, reminding him of their séance, he cross-examined, "You don't...really believe in ghosts, do you?"

"I see one everyday, believe it or not," she answered without hesitation.

They both looked up at the ceiling when the loud, annoying squeaking of Eric and Jackie's mattress began. "Do you believe in _that," _Hyde asked, scooting closer to her. His wine flavored lips slowly found hers as she leaned in willingly, Hyde placing a firm hand around her neck as they passionately kissed. He took note she wasn't an easy girl when she took a rough grip on his shoulders, threatening to bite his lip before she pulled back hastily.

"I'm sorry," she folded her lips inwardly. "I'm sorry."

Hyde asked, confused, "Sorry for what? Sorry for giving me the best kiss of my _life?"_

Marie tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then glared at him. "I almost _lost_ myself there...but I must wait. I like to learn my prey, get a rise out of them a bit before I seal the deal, you know?"

Normally that comment would make Hyde skeptical but he found it quite sexy, assuming she meant it in an affectionate way. "You are a very hot, down-to-earth, intriguing girl; someone I've been searching for in a companion or more. I can't afford for someone like you to slip from my grasp, Marie. How do you know for sure this isn't our only opportunity to," he pointed at the ceiling to the sound of the never-ending squeaking mattress, "do that?"

"You dig okay," Marie chuckled then looked at him seriously, grabbing his hand and placing it in her lap to play with his fingers. "I won't go away, Steven Hyde. I promise. I won't go away."


	5. Chapter 5

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Five

"Hey Hyde, look. It's the energizer bunnies," Marie teased from the table in flannel pajamas as Eric and Jackie sleepily trudged into the kitchen holding hands with their hair slightly disheveled and still in sleepwear.

Eric pulled his green chair out and sat down, grabbing an orange to peel from the fruit bowl while Jackie turned on the stove and slid a skillet over the burner. "Energizer bunnies," he asked confusedly as he dug his nail through the rind. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hyde beamed enthusiastically, more than happy to explain. "You know how some children fall asleep counting sheep? Well I fell asleep counting how many squeaks your mattress made. Number 666 did it for me."

"Don't jinx us, asshole," Jackie snapped, opening an egg carton with her back facing away from her intrigued audience, feeling them looking at her skeptically as she could no longer contain the great news. She spun around with a grin, resting her hands on the oven's handle while exclaiming, "Eric wants to give me a baby!"

Eric didn't need to look at Hyde to know he was glaring at him with daggers once a silence fell over with Marie sitting back, watching the drama unfold with a sneaky smile. "What is it, Hyde?"

"Why, Forman? Why," he squinted. "We have enough trouble figuring out how we are going to support ourselves, so what are you two going to do with a damn _baby?_ Give it to _Pam_ to raise? I mean, we wouldn't be here if it _weren't _for her. She gave us money for three weeks of groceries, gas, and every piece of furniture you claim as your own in this house is hers; hell, she even bought the house! I wish you had asked for my opinion before so I could knock some sense into the both of 'ya but now it's too late; you completely emptied yourself of sperm," Hyde pounded the table with his fists, obviously upset but to Marie, it was silly how offended he was. She had trouble concealing her light laughter with high cheekbones.

"You know what Hyde, out of all people I expected you to be happy for us," Eric snapped back.

Jackie agreed, "Yeah! And my mom _should_ pitch in; she's my _mom," _she exclaimed before she turned back around, cracking an egg against the counter. "I wasn't happy in New York being an interior designer along with her as funny as it sounds," she dropped the contents into the skillet, watching the undeveloped bird sizzle. "I mean, I didn't even have to go to _college_ for it; how sweet is that? But all the stress and dependency that came with it took a toll on me, the New York traffic, overwork, fatigue, and that haunted apartment too. Yes, I went nuts and had to be hospitalized," she yelled at Hyde as she faced him. "So kill me!"

Hyde, not able to sympathize or empathize was more than willing to comply with her idea. "Gladly. Come on over, Rosemary."

"Oh,_ hey! _Eric is _not _the devil," Jackie put her hands on her hips. She peeked at her significant other in a silly manner before asking for verification, "Are you, Eric?"

Eric rolled his eyes at her gullibility while pulling an orange slice to eat. _"No _and nothing will be wrong with our baby. What's all this arguing about anyway? It's not like she is pregnant for _sure. _If she is, that's_ great _but we'd have to figure out a game plan." Jackie looked at him worriedly while allowing the sunny side up egg to slip on a white plate. "Do I regret _last night," _he asked himself aloud, trying to make her feel like he wasn't beginning to agree with Hyde full on, "no. I'd really like a child with you. But now that I've heard Hyde, I believe one thing he said is right that I failed to think about before proposing the idea: we aren't financially stable. We have it made with a nice house and furniture, but a baby costs lots of money. I could get a job but until then I believe we should use protection."

Jackie sighed, cracking three more eggs into the skillet in order to feed Marie, Hyde and herself. "You're right, Eric. You're right."

"What do_ you_ think Marie," Eric asked for her opinion, not knowing if what he was saying was soothing Jackie or hurting her feelings as she opened the refrigerator to get bacon. "You've been fairly quiet."

"How long have you two been together," she asked curiously, quickly as_ if _she were waiting for someone to ask for her two cents.

Jackie shoveled the sunny side up eggs on the next three plates as she answered, "We've been next door neighbors in Point Place, Wisconsin since we were four years old and have dated for, like, six years; since 1973. He is my first and only boyfriend, my first kiss, and my first experience," she smiled to herself while laying bacon down in the skillet and turning the heat up. "My first everything."

"Ditto," Eric agreed with a cheek full of citrus.

Marie raised her eyebrows, quite surprised. "Wow. Well one thing I can say is that you two aren't rushing into anything. Six years is a long time and I never would've known you were in a relationship that long had you not told me because you two aren't sick of each other yet."

"Ugh, tell me about," Hyde murmured while tapping his silverware impatiently against the table.

Marie sat quietly again for three minutes, thinking as Jackie placed bread in the toaster, set orange and apple juice, cups and their plates of eggs on the table. "So, if you two used to live in Point Place, Wisconsin," someone finally spoke, "what made you move to New York? I kind of already know how you ended up here now."

"Eric's father, Red, wanted an empty nest so he kicked Eric out against Kitty's will so me and him went to visit my mother in New York where she worked as an interior designer. Next thing you know, we were living there." Jackie felt a little vengeful towards Hyde after the offensive things he said and how rude he was being with his silverware so she smirked mischievously while putting bacon on their plates with tongs as well as a piece of grape jellied toast. "You know, after everyone graduates they go their separate ways. For instance, our friend Fez moved to a California with his girlfriend Rhonda where they own a candy joint while our friend Michael Kelso moved to be with the mother of his daughter. But Hyde left without a trace. Coincidentally though, Eric and I found him in New York shacked up with some antichrist punk chick he met in The Hub years prior—."

"Oh my God, shut up," Hyde interrupted sternly as Marie glanced at him with her brows elevated. "I _hate_ you, Buelah!"

Eric gave Jackie a proud high-five following a, _"Burn!"_

"Yeah? Well not as burnt as our bread," Hyde argued as he examined the bottom of his toast.

Jackie scoffed as she took a seat in her red chair, "Ours? Yours is the only one."

* * *

After some more bickering during breakfast, dish washing and housework, Marie suggested going out to the backyard for an evening swim in the lake, claiming it was a little stuffy in the house. Eric and Jackie thought it sounded like fun so they went upstairs to change into their swimming suits while Hyde celebrated secretively behind a closed door for a few minutes, excited to see Marie in as little clothing as possible.

She sure looked good despite she was wearing a brown one-piece when he met up with her outside on the dock. She even asked him to rub sun tan lotion on her back as Jackie sat on Eric's shoulders, his hands supporting her thighs as they walked through the clear water, murmuring cute things. _"Oh,"_ Marie moaned at Hyde's touch on the dock, staring at Jackie. "That feels _good."_

"Marie totally likes him," Eric gossiped as he let Jackie fall off his shoulders and into the water. When she rose up, shaking her wet curly hair in his face he continued, "I think it's good for him. I don't understand why he is so angry all the time. She could show him how to love."

Jackie hugged Eric, wrapping her legs around his hips and her arms around his neck. As he swung their bodies softly back and forth she furrowed her brows and asked, "Have you noticed how she looks at me? Like when she introduced herself, at the kitchen table last night, when she was singing, and during the séance," she kissed his neck then buried her face there. "And just now, when she moaned, she was looking directly at me, like she has a little crush on me."

"May_be_. I'd have a crush on you too if I were a chick. You're hot...or wait," he smiled, "what did she say last night? The apple of everyone's eye?"

The curious sprite leaned back with her arms still around his neck as he continued to swing her. "Is Marie looking at me right now?"

"No," Eric answered, squinting from the sun that shone unexpectedly bright. "She's in the water talking to Hyde."

Jackie leaned back into Eric's chest and made out with him, making sure it was long, loud and extra wet which almost sent them over the edge. "Mmm," she broke the kiss reluctantly then wiped her lips with the back of her hand. "Kay, is she looking now?"

"Well of _course," _he answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Wait, are you trying to make her jealous?"

The dark-haired trouble-maker shrugged as he let her down until her feet were safely on the ground but submerged in water as they walked a little towards the dock. "I'm not necessarily accusing her of having a crush on me but if she does, I want her to know that I am happily taken. Also, I _wanted_ to kiss you. You're just so darn cute," she slapped his face three times gently.

* * *

"Where are you going," Hyde asked Marie as she jumped on the dock, gathering a towel and heading for the house.

She turned around and walked backwards, shouting with a smile, "I just remembered I had to pack my things. I'll set the ingredients out for dinner too, I guess. I'm a little hungry."

Once Marie was indoors and out of view, Jackie asked Hyde as Eric swam to the dock, "You guys didn't hear us, did you?"

"No but that kiss was sure audible. The grossest people, you two," he shook his head.

"Whatever," she taunted as she swam backwards into deeper water, about four feet away from Eric and Hyde. Suddenly, she felt something brushed her leg and yank her down, only bubbles forming on the surface of the lake as she inhaled water through her nose. She was drowning unbeknownst to the boys who reclined on the dock to bathe in the sun.

**A/N: **I feel like I lacked sensory detail in this chapter but I hope it was fulfilling and compensates for the delay. Thank you for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Six

Jackie punted the taut grip off her ankle as the pressure at the bottom of the cove became too much to bare, not daring to look down to see whatever the commodity was while she swam to the light, fearing it would cause her to drown from perturbation. Bobbing to the free surface and wheezing during the exhale of her first breath, the inhaled water was expelled raspily by coughs before Jackie ran her hand over her wet face.

Eric and Hyde were obviously oblivious to her struggle as they remained sunbathing on the dock with the insides of their eyelids tinted orange, which delivered a sense of helplessness within her and she was afraid understanding that she was farther away from them than before. And to top of the immense vulnerability, the addition of soggy pruned fingertips brushing her thigh sensually sent shivers up her spine as she found herself frozen again.

With the knowledge Marie was inside the house, inspection was no longer an option.

There submerged below her floated a vague figure that appeared to be deceased as it was immobile and not showing its eyes, swaying with hands raised over its brittle copper hair mesmerizingly. The emaciated body flooded in a lace dress yellowed from the oldness and saturation of the water; the skin whiter than white, giving the once clean water a murky-green hue and eerie feel. The sky turned gray with dread.

"Jackie, come to me. Come to me," it begged within Jackie's mind before snatching her down again.

"Did you hear that," Eric asked worriedly as he sat up on the dock with an expression of perplexity.

Hyde rolled onto his side lazily with a squint. "Yeah, bubbles," he breathed before Eric looked at the unoccupied bay. "Why?"

"It's too quiet. Not a sound of birds squawking, bugs chirping or the wind-chimes suspended from the patio roof pealing; something very unusual for the country. It's like the calm before the storm," Eric predicted.

Ironically after that comment, Jackie succeeded in sticking her head out quick enough to evoke a blood curdling scream that echoed throughout the open before reluctantly going back under, shutting her eyes due to fear of what it looked like at eye level while managing to kick away. It was as if it was trying to kill her with its touch now; the careful attempts to bring her to the bottom without bruising the skin and the whisper of its calm pleas despite they were alone together in this dark abyss.

How velvety and entrancing it sounded, rooting the loathe Jackie had for herself because the lure was working, and it was so peaceful and soothing down there despite the immense pressure and fighting to remain conscious.

Just when she felt her lungs were going to burst and the small ounce of morality left was slipping away, a pair of hands tucked underneath her armpits and snatched her out of the water, Eric wrapping his arms around her stomach as she bent over to cough the water she had inhaled again. "Are you hurt? What happened," he asked frantically as he patted her back and checked for injuries before he and Hyde took a hold of her arms and pulled her back to the dock for further inspection.

"I was swimming out in the cove," she began breathlessly, "when it yanked me down and tried to _drown_ me!"

Hyde glared while tugging her arm a little rougher out of spite, not quite comprehending the extent of the situation. _"It," _he asked judgmentally.

Despite the desire to go into more detail with her scary experience, there was no way she could tell Hyde the 'thing' was in fact the body of a woman for he would have her committed. "Yes, it was white as a ghost and as slimy as a shark," she shivered at the thought of it. "It pulled me down and tried to drown me!"

"Jackie—," Hyde's voice sounded doubtful with a roll to his eyes.

Sensing what he was going to say, Jackie looked at Eric and pleaded, _"Believe _me, please! Eric, you've got to believe me! Come _on."_

Hyde released her arm and swam back out to where she was prior to them saving her before Eric could make an opinion, treading in one spot as the couple turned around to see what he was doing. "Nothing is in the water, Jackie. See," he proved with his hands in the air. "Either a piece of seaweed wrapped around your leg or maybe you're just bored and need some source of entertainment."

Reluctantly, Jackie conceded there was probably some truth in that conclusion. Lately, ever since they moved here that is, her imagination had been running wilder than ever and she overthought things beyond necessary. There wasn't a soul known in this town besides odd elderly men with bandages and Marie; no women her age that she could relate to or places they could go to have fun. Also, she noticed now after her encounter with the 'body' that the water had changed color, dirty and murky for a split second but now, clean as ever; the same thing with the sky. The voices she heard were in her head as well. She _had_ to have imagined it. _Although, _she never felt anything until now. The grip of a hand and experience of drowning because of it was all too real.

With a shrug and purse of her lips due to confusion, Jackie blinked once.

There was a feeling of uncertainty within Eric as helped her on the dock, being splashed by Hyde's obnoxious paddling. But all of that uncertainty diminished once he thought of a recent incident, which actually made him quite nervous to say the least. _"Hey,_ Jackie," he grabbed her shoulders seriously, "I believe you. Remember when you saw Marie's feet at the top of the stairs and didn't say anything because you thought you were imagining it? Well, she turned out to be real. I don't want you to feel like you have to hide things from me in fear that I may not see whatever it is, deeming you to be ill. From here on out, I need you to tell me everything that seems questionable to you, okay?"

Jackie sighed, fortunate to have such an understanding and caring partner. Despite the embarrassment, it felt nice to have somebody on her side. "God, I don't know what I'd do without you, Eric Forman."

"You'd still be drowning, that's for sure. Now come on, we'll get you dry."


	7. Chapter 7

I DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Seven

After changing into casual clothes, the gang took their seats at the kitchen table with the intent to enjoy a delicious meal prepared by Marie, which turned out to be rabbit food more like it. Hyde, Eric and Jackie stared at their white plates of raw meat and lettuce before their eyes shot up at the tall beauty, smiling at her to inform they caught on to her joke. But their grins soon faded once they saw her chowing it down like a pro, flipping her hair out of her face and making little noises of pleasure despite it was unseasoned and grossly sticky. To not appear rude and totally against the redhead's preference of meal, however, the trio started eating the lettuce, hoping when she wasn't looking they could chuck the meat down the garbage disposal.

Dinner was awfully quiet other than the clinging of silverware against ceramic and the tension between Hyde and Jackie could've been sliced with a knife. Ever since the incident that occurred about twenty minutes ago, Jackie noticed Hyde was being standoffish toward her, ducking his head every time she looked at him. She wanted so badly to show him the thumb-sized bruise on her ankle that she found while drying off which validated she was forcibly handled; but chose not to in case he'd assume she put it there.

Just thinking about his unsupportive attitude and verbal doubt made her pissed as she shook her head subconsciously. How dare he not console her but instead make her believe she was demented, swimming where she was to embarrass her with his findings that nothing was in the water. What kind of friend was he? _"Now he thinks I'm getting sick again...but I'm not," _Jackie assured herself while resting her chin in her hand.

_"Liar. Liar," _a whisper blatantly disagreed.

"Well," Eric exhaled, tired of pretending to be enjoying the meal and looking for an easy way out of finishing it, "we better start looking for things around this place to sell. No money, no food. So let's go," he ordered as himself, Hyde and Jackie excused themselves to branch off, leaving Marie at the table with their full plates.

* * *

Jackie searched all over the house, not able to find anything pawnable; they _were _her mother's beautiful furnishings after all. However, she hadn't explored the attic yet, scared from the recollection that Marie popped out of it the first time they met.

Hesitantly, she pushed the creaky door open and began to walk up the steps until she was standing on the wooden floors of the nicely sunlit room that awakened her senses with an 'old book' aroma. The attic was fairly clean despite spider webs here and there, but luckily no rodents of any kind showed a sign of existence. Most importantly, there were many things worth a lot of cash such as some dusty antique furniture, a wire birdcage and a deer's head. Although, one thing in particular caught her eye in the corner near a window; an aged chest.

She walked over cautiously and bent over to flip the clasps up before opening the trunk that contained a shiny six-inch knife which she shimmered to watch it gleam prior to placing it on the window's ledge. A neatly folded square of cotton appealed to the eye next, and when pulled out by the hem it unraveled to reveal itself as an old pretty plain dress. Behaving like a child playing dress up, Jackie slipped it on happily while thinking how cool it was to wear something possibly from the 1800s. And lastly, an antique hand mirror embezzled with purple jewels, definitely worth the most value due to its attractiveness and precious gold metal; but this she would keep for herself.

Jackie checked out her reflection, making fishy faces in it until an aged picture on the wall behind her captured her attention, intriguing her to spin around to take a closer look. The setting in the portrait was of the outdoors, a gentleman with dark curly hair in a dapper suit, about in his mid-forties, seated on a chair with two women standing on either side of him, resting their hands on his shoulders. He looked like a humorous and sweet guy, the type to make jokes that maybe nobody would laugh at sadly; Jackie could conclude that by his friendly squinted brown eyes and goofy grin compared to the women's expressions.

The lady to the left appeared to be in her mid-forties as well, with entrancing features that were actually creepy to stare at for a long period of time. She was a shoulder-length blonde with bangs, a defined chiseled nose and rectangular shaped face emphasized by the haircut. There lied a dumbness in her wide shiny blue eyes, yet, just another conclusion. Lastly to the right was a young lady who had to be no older than at least twenty years old. Her skin was the color of milk, cheeks blushed slightly with light pink lips, her straight, parted fiery hair and arched faint eyebrows to match, making her piercing blue, sleepy eyes pop. She was also tall...and very familiar—.

"Find anything," Eric asked with a chuckle when the first syllable of his voice frightened Jackie into stumbling into the picture. "Nice dress," he winked while meeting her.

"I know, isn't it pretty? Oh, and there's antique furniture over there and this picture here. But do you think we'd get anything for it?"

Eric took it off the wall, not bothering to look at it. "Possibly. We'll grab the baby picture in the living room too just in case. Hyde and I found some valuable tools in the barn outside that could get us about fifty bucks all together but we'd better hurry. The pawn shop closes soon and Marie is ready to be driven to town."

"Oh, yeah, Marie_ is _leaving today. You know, I wonder how Hyde is taking that."

* * *

Eric crammed as much furniture as he could into the back of the Vista Cruiser while Jackie took a seat in the open trunk, staring at the picture again. "I don't know why, but I _can't _stop looking at this portrait. There _has_ to be something cool about them, huh?"

"Well I sure hope so," Eric responded as he took Marie's duffle bag who stood there, looking at the back of the object in Jackie's hands questionably and lurkingly. "If not, we could get some money off the brass frame—."

"Wait, you're going to sell this," Marie interrupted sadly. "But they're people. They have history. You can't just _sell _them like an old car—."

Eric sighed dramatically over her violin speech. "I apologize if this offends you in any way but I'd sell a family portrait like an old car before I eat raw meat. Now I'm sorry to ruin the party but we have to get going." He half-smiled in appreciation at the sight of Jackie hopping over to the middle seat obediently before he shut the trunk and got into the driver's seat, nosily rolling down the windows to listen to Marie and Hyde's future conversation.

The redhead shyly met the curly-haired dirty blonde who grumpily leaned against the porch post followed by an exhale. "I thought you said you wouldn't go away," he said disappointedly.

Marie held her hands behind her back and twisted her upper body flirtatiously with her head cocked to the side. "Did you believe me?"

"Yes. Yes, I did."

Eric started the car to indicate he was ready to go, but Jackie glanced at him, feeling like doing a great deed seeing how much Hyde liked Marie and hoping he'd stop being so mean to her. Plus, this was the most emotion she ever saw him display. "Let's let her stay," Jackie suggested.

"Are you _positively sure,"_ he asked before she gave him the okay and a nudge. "Alright then. Hey Marie, on behalf of the Board of Directors," he shouted out the window, "we'd like to ask you to stay."

"Really," Marie and Hyde exclaimed as Eric grabbed her duffle bag and descended the car to personally hand it to her. "Thank you," she begged to Jackie more than bless. "Oh, thank you!"

_"I won't go away, Jackie. I'll never go away."_


	8. Chapter 8

DO NOT OWN THAT '70s SHOW NOR THIS MOVIE BASED PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED.

**InSanity**

Chapter Eight

"Excuse me, sir," Eric began to ask as soon as he and Jackie walked into Devoe Paints to ask for directions having gotten lost despite the deserted town, but the fumes of primer and dust were all too strong that he felt an urge to scrunch his face before continuing. "I'm looking for a place to sell some antique furniture, like lamps and tables."

The owner clutched onto his walker behind the cash register, displaying bandages on the insides of his elbows while looking at the couple under his nose in disgust. "If there was a place, I sure wouldn't tell _you_ Hippies. Now, out with you both," he pointed to the screen door.

To be met with such hostility considering how respectful they were with their approach, especially by an elder, Jackie crossed her arms and leaned back a bit in a state of dismay. "Gladly! It _stinks_ in here," she retorted prior to stepping outside for fresh air, but grew more angry at the sight of more old bandaged men scurrying away from their parked car to the other side of the street, being nosey with the couples next move.

Looking at them skeptically, Eric and Jackie ducked into the vehicle and started the car, letting it run for a while to ensure they hadn't done anything to it. "Well, it's running smoothly. My spidey senses tell me if I make a right hand turn and drive straight, we'll find a place. Want to bet," he asked while signaling at a stop sign before turning, trying to brighten the mood with a little joke.

"What the hell was that about back there," Jackie turned in her seat to face him. "Eric, why are they so crabby? I mean, what are they so mad about? They are retired and have this town all to themselves."

Eric released one hand from the wheel to caress her thigh comfortingly, keeping an eye out for a pawn shop on either side of the street. "I don't know, baby. A great guess as to why they are so rude to us is Hyde's stupid remark when we first saw them on the Devoe Paints porch. Hey, look," he exclaimed while pointing at a sign that read 'Antiques.' "Let's try this place out."

* * *

"Hello! I'm Andrew Coffin," a middle-aged man addressed as soon as Eric and Jackie crossed the threshold of his antique store, which was decorated lovely with Tiffany lamps that were all turned on to display their vibrant colors, decent furniture and miscellaneous decor; and much to the duo's satisfaction, it smelled like peppermint candy and cologne. "I am so _very_ happy to have you," he beamed while offering his hand.

Eric grabbed it, shaking it firmly with eye contact to display deep regard. "I'm Eric and this is my sweetheart, Jackie. Thank you for being _so_ kind to us, sir. We are new here and have been welcomed with such hostility—."

"Ah, you too," Andrew folded his lips inwardly. "Where'd you come from?"

Jackie answered while gazing at the Victorian carpet beneath her feet. "New York."

"Nice, I did as well. Moved here a month ago and I was just as shocked as you two were in regards to the men...and their bandages. You know," Andrew leaned against a counter behind him, "I had only one friend here, Peter, who was just _awesome_. He taught me about the history here and we even discussed the bizarre things we saw. But one day...he joined them; was sitting right out there on that porch with those old men and bandages on the insides of his elbows. He's the owner of Devoe Paints now and they have meetings everyday about God knows what each time you hear the church bells ring, made him a no good for nothing," he shook his head.

Jackie wished she could hear more but could see it upset him to talk about it. She wanted to know about the history Peter told him and where all the women were. "I'm sorry," she apologized instead.

"Yeah. I'm sorry, man," Eric sighed.

Andrew waved it off after gathering himself together. "Oh no, it's okay. Well, what can I show you? I've got a marvelous old grandfather clock if you've got room for it," he tried to persuade Eric as Jackie wandered off to look at the teacups on racks. "It's a real steal at three hundred and seventy-five dollars."

"I'll steal it," Eric joked while feeling it's smooth wooden finish, quite impressed and tempted. Although, he couldn't forget the real reason why he and Jackie came here. But she too was wooed, fascinated with a beautiful table lamp on the checkout counter next to Eric, running over and leaning into him to goggle at the gorgeous colors and flower print.

Andrew rested his elbows on the counter and gazed at the light along with her, finding it just as captivating. _"That's _a _male__ fiori _lamp. _Fiori del Male_ means flowers of evil in Italian, evil flowers which is painted right on there. Look, man, your sweetheart is smiling! I think she wants it," he managed to sway with a mischievous eyebrow raise.

_"Actually,"_ Eric squeezed Jackie's waist, "we are looking to sell a lamp...and some other furniture. As much as we do want these things, we wouldn't be able to enjoy them without food."

To his surprise, Andrew was just as happy to give money than receive it, rubbing his hands together with excitement while following Eric to the Vista Cruiser, leaving Jackie inside by herself as she continued to watch the lamp. _"Flowers of evil. How can anything this pretty be evil,"_ she thought to herself before making her way outside to join them in the process of unloading, but stopped suddenly in the doorway to listen to the church bells, thinking of Peter.

"With what I've seen so far, the most you'll get is at least two hundred and fifty dollars. I have many pieces that are the same as the lamp you have here and I think I'll have some trouble selling the tables. I'm sorry," Jackie overheard Andrew say as she walked up with arms folded.

Eric grabbed the two pictures from the trunk and handed them to the pawnbroker, hoping for more money. "What about these?"

"Oh, my. I can't—uh..."

The twosome exchanged worried glances at the hesitation in the man's voice. "Why can't you, Mr. Coffin," Eric asked him.

Andrew looked at them oddly as if they should know who the people were in the pictures. "It's the Pinciotti's; Midge, Bob, and Donna here and Donna as a baby in this one. There's no confusing the _Pinciotti's. _How'd you get this?"

"We bought the old Pinciotti place on Novello road, I guess, huh," Jackie looked at Eric. "That's all we know. My mother bought the house for us and wouldn't have if the agent said anything negative about it if that's what you're getting at. So who are the Pinciotti's?"

The middle-aged man frowned. "Wow. Nobody told you about Donna Pinciotti drowning in 1879? Donna never got to wear her wedding dress. She drowned in the cove behind her house." Jackie slapped her hand over her mouth and automatically her face flushed, not able to believe what she was hearing. _"Your _house, I mean," he chuckled. "They never found her body. The legend around here is that she's still alive while others believe she's a vampire, roaming the countryside—."

"Uh, Mr. Coffin, we need to go. Could we have the money," Eric cut him off seeing Jackie's distressed reaction and could only imagine how scared she was being _she_ almost drowned in the cove earlier today. Andrew answered by leading the way to his cash register, licking ten-dollar bills while counting aloud as Jackie squeezed Eric's arm and placed her head on his shoulder.

Everything was real. The séance of Donna's death and the woman in the water who tried to drown her, now believed to be Donna, all real.

"You two are very lucky to have caught me at this time, you know that? I was just about to go fishing," Andrew grinned while handing Eric the money. "Would you mind if I do in your cove?"

Feeling obligated to return a favor despite the circumstances, Eric replied, "No, not at all. Knock yourself out, Mr. Coffin."


End file.
